The Beauty Underneath
by hiddendestiny101
Summary: There's a new student at Cross and she hides an attractive secret. What is it! And why does Zero's heart race when he sees her? Full Summary inside and Character Bio's! T for now may Change to M later
1. Chapter 1

**The Beauty Underneath ****: Summary and Character Bio's**

Summary:

Being forced to go to Cross Academy by her father; Sorissi undergoes an investigation of the interaction between humans and vampires. She meets the infamous Zero Kiryu and hides her identity as a hunter, she still hates the vampires with a fire burning passion. But for some reason she can't hate Zero.

Character Bio':

Main Characters-

Sorissi Mourir (fake last name)- Vampire Hunter's CEO's daughter, undercover.

Zero Kiryu- Vampire Level D, newly completed transfer into vampirism can no longer be a hunter.

Other Characters-

Kaname Kuran- Vampire King, dating Yuki Kuran, became good friends with Zero; doesn't trust Sorissi

Yuki Kuran- Treats Zero like a brother, loves Kaname, becomes friends with Sorissi.

Aido Hanabusa- Develops a crush on Sorissi, used to be friends with Zero but loses trust.

Akatsuki Kain- Dates Ruka

Ruka Souen- Befriends Noire

Noire- Sorissi's assistant, bodyguard, and BFF

**I hope you guys enjoy this story! I'm sorry there won't be any gay involvements, but I promised a friend of mine and I don't want to die so hahaa Enjoy!**

**-Hiddendestiny101**


	2. A fine way to start

**Here it is guys! The beginning to a story that brings: love, confusion, anger, betrayal, and secrets. And I'm not talking about Romeo and Juliet. The Beauty Underneath changes the steps of Romeo and Juliet, and makes them more worthwhile! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, if I did Kaname would not be doing what he's doing now.**

**Chapter 1- A fine way to start**

The rain slammed against the car roof making her crummy day even worse. Sighing, she glared out the window, cursing her father and her life.

"You do realize that it's not going to change right? No matter how hard you stare at the window." Her father's voice arose from her left.

"Shut up, you know that I hate that stupid old man and those filthy vermin! So why are you forcing me to go!" she growled out.

Her father turned his head slightly to scowl at her with his one good eye. "Sorissi Maria Yagari, you are to do as told if you wish to become CEO of this Hunter Association."

She flinched at her father's use of her full name.

"You will go to Cross Academy and study there. And you will respect Cross as a hunter. Do I make myself clear?"

"But dad!" she whined.

"I said do I make myself clear?" he asked sternly. Frowning she nodded her head in agreement. "Good now wake up Noire, and inform her that we've arrived."

"Yes, daddy." She said sobbingly.

**Sorissi's POV:**

_That stupid, stupid old man! _I yelled in my head, _When I take over this company, I'm going to make him wish he was never born!_

"Good luck with that." Noire's voice beckoned me out of my thoughts.

"Good luck with what, Noire?" my father's voice slithered from the front.

"Nothing Mr. Yagari, sir. Just a thought from Rissi." Noire was the one and only vampire hunter who possessed the power to read minds; while I possessed the power to shape-shift into anything my little heart desired. We were the two most sought after hunters in the world, due to our extremely rare powers. My father used to tell me legends of when hunters had amazing power that passed through generations like fire, each hunter earning a new power of strength. But as the new powers spread, the use of weapons increased, for protection of the powers. After 150 years of possession of hunter powers, it all seemed to vanish. One day every single power holder died no one know how: some people blame the bloodsuckers (me being one of them), others their own carelessness of the powers guard.

"Can you stop thinking about that? It's depressing!" Noire groaned.

"I don't know, can you stop reading my mind?" I retorted back, causing Noire to smile.

"No, cause you mind always has something-" All of a sudden Noire stopped talking and broke into an unstoppable laughter, a confused look towered my features.

"Noire, what the heck are you doing?"

"_**gasp **_I'm _**gasp**_ laughing! _**Gasp **_What are you thinking?" Noire said, suddenly serious. I face-palmed, groaning I asked Noire, "Shouldn't you know that already?"

"Not you! You idiot, him." She pointed to the man who became my worst nightmare the minute I was born. When he saw my dad's Dodge Charger, the dumbass started to jump up and down like a crazed fan-girl.

"Oh God! Kill me now!"

"Sorissi!" my father snapped.

Looking ashamed I apologized, "I know, I know. Treat him like a hunter. I'm sorry." My dad chuckled and stopped the car. "Okay. Let's Go!"


End file.
